The present invention relates to a method for providing data from a data providing side to a data receiving side via a data transmission means, and device thereof.
Data provided from data providers to data receivers via data transmission means such as, for example, communications satellites, telephone lines and optical fiber cables etc. can be roughly divided into two groups. On the one hand, there is data where it is advantageous both for the data provider and the data receiver for the data to have a long or limitless period of validity so that the data can be used for a long period of time. On the other hand, there is data where it is advantageous for both the data provider and the data receiver of the data for the data to have a short valid period so that the data is only used for a short period of time.
Data having a long or limitless period of validity is data such as product summaries occurring in the communications business, while data having a short period of validity is data such as data listing product prices. Data having a valid period is no longer valid once the valid period is over and after the valid period is over data having an updated valid period therefore has to be sent from the data provider to the data receiver via a data transmission means.
However, when data configured so that short period valid data is included as a part of data having a long or indefinite period of validity is provided using related data-providing methods, all of the data for the short period valid data including the long period valid data had to be updated every time the period for the short valid period data expired. This is troublesome with regards to the providing of the data and transmission efficiency is lowered.
As the present invention sets out to resolve the above problems, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a data providing method and device thereof capable of providing data easily at a high transmission efficiency.